


空条博士失忆期间的观察报告

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Summary: Spw员工✖️抽碟六承，主要就lj吧，好像也没有其他雷点啦！大家新年快乐啊！
Relationships: 承受
Kudos: 43





	空条博士失忆期间的观察报告

  
「一」★  
  
  
“第一条规定，不能擅自碰他的帽子。  
第二条规定，不能伤害到他的身体。  
第三条规定，不要对他流露出任何敌意。  
第四条规定，不许吓唬他。”  
  
在研究所总部有着丰富工作经验的一级研究员一脸严肃地对从分部调来的二级研究员说道：  
“听着，这些规定全是为你着想……我并不是在危言耸听……别触犯任何一条，否则你可能会被苏醒的「白金之星」打个半死。”  
“什么叫「苏醒的白金之星」？这是什么意思？”二级研究员疑惑道。  
“就是字面上的意思。博士的替身回来了——但它尚在博士的身体里「沉眠」。它平时是不会出来的。博士也没有自主召唤它的意识——它只会在博士感到不安时下意识地冒出来保护博士，你知道我的意思吧？”  
“什么意思……”  
“意思就是，只要你别让博士感到不安……他就是一个温顺的，什么也不知道的，任人摆布的……孩子。”  
一级研究员慢慢地回答，那语调缓慢得有点不对劲了，在说到「孩子」这个单词的时候，他甚至用上了某种怪异的温柔语调。  
「孩子」这个词用来形容空条承太郎显然是很奇怪的，因为整个spw财团都知道，他们所效忠的乔斯达家族这一代的传人空条承太郎，现在是个42岁的中年男人。  
“什……您在说些什么……”  
“你很快就能明白。我再警告你一次，别违反那四条规定。如果不是之前的同事不小心碰到了他的帽子……你也不会有机会从分部调到这里来。”  
那位一级研究员说着便打开了博士的病房的门。  
“呀，博士，在吃饭呢。”一进门，一级研究员就发出了一种惊喜的叫声。  
二级研究员跟在他身后走进承太郎的病房。  
这是个过于宽敞和豪华的病房，中央有一个巨大的圆台。  
圆台兼顾了病床和维持生命仪器的职责，铺着纯棉的白色床单和蓝色的消毒纤维布。  
下半身赤裸的高大男人跪坐在圆台上，他的周围围着三四个穿着白大褂的研究员。  
“……这是……什么……！你们竟然……”二级研究员在看清楚圆台上的景象的时候，不由得愕然地愣在原地，满脸不可置信地质问他的上司：  
“你们竟敢对博士……”  
“嘘……”不等他说完，那位一级研究员马上捂住他的嘴巴，“别大惊小怪的……要么加入，要么你就站在旁边看着——”一级研究员露出一个有点古怪的笑，“记住我说过的四点规定，年轻人。”  
他说完，便不再理会这位呆若木鸡的新同事。他顺着台阶走上圆台，一起加入了「喂食」博士的队伍中。  
所谓的「喂食」，其实就是空条博士轮流给研究员们口交，将他们的精液全数吞进肚子而已。营养液和精液所提供的能量足够博士每日的营养摄入，更何况如今的博士连吃饭也很困难。  
  
  
「二」★  
  
  
而空条承太郎之所以沦落到如今地步正是因为前段时间他遭受了替身攻击，失去了替身和记忆，进入了一种类似于濒危的活死人的状态。  
前不久，替身disc的回归使他苏醒了，但他的替身能力仍在沉眠，只要他没有感觉到危险，他的替身「白金之星」就不会被主动召唤出来。如今承太郎虽然从沉睡中苏醒，但他仍然没有任何记忆——  
也就是说，从死亡中苏醒的承太郎，虽然有着42岁男人的躯壳，神智方面却如同一个新生儿。  
当整个研究所意识到这一点的时候，全体成员几乎是心照不宣地，集体决定了在博士失忆的这段时间里，要如何对待他。  
「对待」这个词或许有些过于温和和粉饰太平，直白点说，应该是如何占有他和使用他。  
说到这里，就不得不谈一谈空条承太郎是个怎样的男人。  
乔斯达家族的后代，最强的替身使者。掌握着禁忌的时间的流动，拥有着高破坏力和高精密度的替身「白金之星」，堪称无敌的男人——  
如今他虽然已经42岁，却仍然有着健美紧致的高大身材，岁月在他那张英俊的混血脸庞上留下的痕迹不多，一点点消瘦的纹路反而显得他更加成熟迷人。  
如果你见到42岁的空条承太郎，你就会明白他是个多么让人心动不已，难以忘怀的男人。  
而此时这个男人处于一种懵懂无知的，如同婴儿般的，毫无记忆的状态。他既不会说话，也无法自理，他如今只是凭借着本能，如同动物幼崽一般原始地行动。  
他连走路也不会，只会像婴儿一样攀爬，赤裸的长腿屈起跪在柔软的床上，用手去抓一切他能抓到的东西。  
如果你冒犯了他，他会如同小兽一样发出威胁的喉音。他并不向你动手，但他的白金之星会冒出来保护他，对周围的一切进行无差别攻击。相对的，如果你慢慢地接近他，让他感到安心，他反而会像幼崽依赖母亲一样与你亲昵。  
没有人能想象到空条承太郎这副模样能引起怎样扭曲又疯狂的迷恋和欲望。  
SPW基金会总部的所有研究员都为他痴狂。  
他们虔诚地朝拜他，温柔地侵犯他。他们一边宠爱他如同宠爱懵懂的孩童，一边使用他如同使用最放荡的娼妓。  
  
  
  
「三」★数日前  
  
  
在透明的营养舱里，刚刚苏醒的空条承太郎正呆呆地坐着。  
他有些迷惑地盯着自己手背上插着的输液管，似乎是感觉到疼痛，他将手伸了过去。  
在承太郎拔掉自己的输液管之前，他的手就被研究员捉住了。  
“……啊。”承太郎婴儿一样，从喉咙里发出困惑的喉音。  
他抬起头望着研究员，帽檐下一双碧蓝的眼睛不加掩饰地满溢着懵懂的情绪。  
“……博士。”研究员显然还是不适应空条承太郎这副模样，“您……”他习惯性地用着敬语，哪怕空条承太郎此时全无任何敬语平语的意识，他也不敢怠慢眼前人分毫，“很疼吧……一直……插着营养液的输液管。”  
他的目光落在承太郎白皙的，因为长时间扎针输液而留着淤青的手背上。  
“也是呢……”另一个负责记录的研究员放下手上的文件，也凑了过来，“起码也该……先教会博士进食吧，好不容易醒了过来，总是输营养液也不是办法呢。”  
“诶……？现在，现在就？可是博士他……看起来好像完全没办法交流的样子啊……”  
承太郎睁着眼睛听着他们的对话，看了一眼左边的研究员，又看了一眼右边的研究员。  
“……啊？”  
「……好……好可爱……虽然很不合时宜……」研究员一不由自主地想到。  
“还真……可爱啊，博士。”而研究员二已经把心里所想的说出口了。  
“……诶？”  
“后勤部？需要的料理我已经传真过去了，请快些送来。”研究员二已经拿起了电话为承太郎准备料理，“我认为博士已经可以进食了。”  
“是。”电话那头传来应答声。  
spw研究所的后勤部效率很高，很快就把研究员所要求的食物送来了。  
小桌在承太郎面前支起，两个研究员一人一边地坐在承太郎左右。承太郎则好奇地端详着散发着香气的食物。  
食物是蔬菜沙拉和煮熟剔骨的鱼片。  
沙拉和鱼片都特地选取了绵软的食材或是把食材处理得绵软，以免博士消化不良。  
“话虽如此，但是要怎么传达给博士这东西能吃呢？”  
研究员一正烦恼着，而研究员二已经拿起了餐具，轻微拉扯承太郎的衣角，示意承太郎看他，用勺子舀起一勺鱼片吃了下去。  
“哦！只要亲自演示，博士这么聪明，一定看一次就会啦！不愧是二号前辈……啊。”  
研究员一话还没说完，就被承太郎的举动惊到了。  
承太郎看了一眼盘子，又看了一眼咀嚼着鱼片的研究员二，不知道思考了些什么，竟然倾身向着研究员二的嘴唇咬了上去。  
研究员二：“！！！”  
研究员一：“？？？！”  
懵懂的博士的吐息带着奇异的甜味，可能是因为长时间注射葡萄糖的缘故。鲜红的舌尖从丰满湿润的唇下伸出来，试探似的舔了舔研究员二的唇。  
研究员二整个人都僵硬地定在原地，在承太郎舔他的唇的时候，不由自主地张开了嘴。湿润冰凉的舌头马上就入侵了研究员二的口腔，舔食着研究员二嘴里绵软的鱼糜。  
食物的香气激发了唾液的分泌，过多的唾液顺着两人相连的唇角流下。这场面简直非常奇怪，说是亲吻，却有一方完全不知道亲吻的含义，生涩稚幼的动作看起来仿佛只是单纯的掠食；说是进食，两人间那种火热的气氛，湿黏的水声，交缠的身体看起来都过于情色。  
直到舔尽研究员二嘴里最后一点鱼糜，承太郎才舔着唇意犹未尽似的放开研究员二。  
研究员二喘息着，眼睛发红地盯着承太郎那张毫无自觉的英俊至极的脸。  
研究员一：“……”  
研究员二盯了一会才把目光从承太郎身上挪开，越过承太郎的视线在半空中和研究员一对上了。  
两对眼睛里都是同样的，掩饰不住的，火热的欲望。  
“喂……一号。你也，喜欢着博士吧？”  
“什……前辈你，突然说些什么……”  
“理所当然的吧……根本就不意外，你也不用觉得有什么羞耻的……”研究员二收回目光，又向着承太郎投注过去，他伸出手，抚上承太郎脸侧，大拇指抵着承太郎的唇角，轻轻地拭去承太郎嘴角残留的在刚刚的运动中流出的唾液，“博士如今已经这样了，再假惺惺地假装正直也没有任何意义了。”  
承太郎垂下目光看着那只停在自己脸侧的手。他像个初生的婴儿和幼犬一样，略微歪过头，张开嘴，把研究员的大拇指含进了嘴里。就像狗狗含手的行为一样，承太郎这个动作并没有任何多余的意义，即使是那样情色的舔舐和吮吸也只是顺势而为。  
热烫柔软的口腔包裹着研究员二的手指，他的心跳声强烈到清晰可闻。  
“其他人……已经有人碰过博士的身体了。”研究员二盯着承太郎的动作说道，“博士如今……并不会拒绝身体上的亲密行为。”  
“可是……博士他……迟早是，迟早是会恢复记忆的啊！”  
“博士真能恢复吗？不……怎么说，即使他真的恢复了又怎么样？”研究员二干涩地笑了两声，“你害怕博士追究吗？还是说怕着其他事？我可不怕……事实上我从来没有想过能对博士这么做……”  
“前辈！你想做什么……”  
“我想做什么你很清楚不是吗？不如说，你不是已经在做了吗？”  
“……”  
是的，研究员一就像本能驱使着身体一样，他早就已经将手伸到了承太郎身上。他的手环着背对着他的承太郎的腰，情色地摆弄着承太郎的腰带。  
那是他今天早上，亲手为承太郎换上的衣物。现在又由他亲手脱下。  
“嘴上说得那么不情愿，实际上明明就很想碰博士不是吗？”  
研究员二顺势捏住了承太郎的下巴，轻轻地半是诱哄半是胁迫地让承太郎低下了头。  
“……呜……”  
承太郎微微抖着身体，小猫一样发出咕噜咕噜的喉音。姿势原因，他的腰塌了下去，他不得不伸手扶着研究员二的膝盖。挺翘的臀部微微抬起，正对着研究员一。  
“空条博士……承太郎先生。”研究员二呼唤着承太郎的名字，“还没有教会你吃饭，就让你「喝牛奶」，还真是有点对不住你啊。”  
研究员扯下裤子，紫黑的粗大阴茎从胯下伸出，弹到了承太郎脸侧。  
“……唔嗯……？”承太郎被略微吓了一跳，但又很快被在脸侧慢慢磨蹭的阴茎安抚了，像是看到了新玩具，承太郎自发地用脸颊蹭它，用嘴唇摩挲它，还时不时伸出舌尖舔一舔它。  
而研究员一那边也已经开始了动作，他慢慢地把承太郎的裤子脱下，让裤子和内裤都挂在大腿上。承太郎已经习惯了由别人为他更衣，早就不会对脱衣服这种行为有什么过激反应了。  
研究员二往研究员一那边瞥了一眼，“你要做的话，可别把他弄伤了。”  
“……不用你说。”物尽其用，研究员一随手用勺子舀了一勺白色的沙拉酱倒进掌心里。沙拉酱的主要成分就是乳化的油，此时用来做润滑也勉强可以。  
被掌心捂得温热的白色酱汁被涂在承太郎裸露的屁股上。研究员把承太郎的臀瓣略微掰开，将酱汁用手指铺开在穴口上，不住地揉弄按压着紧闭的肉穴。  
“哈……哈啊……”下体上陌生的酥痒让承太郎喘了起来。  
“好色的屁股啊……承太郎先生。”  
研究员二感叹着，手上却一点没放松地轻轻捏开承太郎的牙关，将阴茎挤进了承太郎嘴里。承太郎的呼吸变得越来越急促，虽然对情欲毫无意识，但显然此时他已经被挑起了情欲。他艰辛地张大嘴乖乖地舔弄着嘴里粗大的肉棒，即使是被顶到喉咙里产生了干呕的感觉也没有抗拒，修长的身体痉挛着，在帽檐下已经被情欲冲击得翻起了白眼。  
又难受，又舒服的感觉像电流一样迅速爬满了承太郎的身体，他并不知道那意味着什么，只是食髓知味似的不想拒绝。  
手指，也已经慢慢地从后方开始侵入身体。多余的白色酱汁被挤进肉穴里，手指搅弄着媚红的软肉和白色的浓稠酱液，那肉红的穴口流着白液缠咬手指的画面看起来简直就像已经被侵犯过一次一样。  
承太郎的喉咙里发出了难以言喻的软甜喉音。那是无法想象能从承太郎的声线里发出来的，放荡又甜腻的呻吟。  
这只是刚刚开始罢了。  
充分的扩张过后，粗长的肉棒一点一点地挤进了流着白液的肉穴里。  
承太郎的身体略微弹了起来。他的腰更低地塌下去，而屁股却诚实地挺得更高，摇摇摆摆地追逐着肉棒和欲望，软肉纠缠着痉挛，迫不及待地吃下整根肉棒。  
与此同时，另一头的研究员也已经将阴茎深入承太郎的喉管。粗大的龟头撑开了脆弱的喉道，承太郎的眼泪一下子就流了出来。干呕、窒息的感觉让承太郎的身体剧烈地痉挛着。身后的肉棒也很快就找到了前列腺，每一下顶撞都让承太郎的身体抽动着弹起。  
有人是能从深喉里获得快感的，而空条博士恰巧就是如此天赋秉异。前后两根肉棒的两面夹击，很快就让承太郎进入了高潮。  
“呃……嗬……”承太郎像个破烂的风箱似的发出破碎的悲鸣。  
承太郎修长的身体猛然绷紧了，肉棒贴着床单射出了混合着透明粘液的精液，攀着研究员大腿的手指甲几乎要掐进肉里，肉穴前所未有地紧缩痉挛着咬紧肉棒，而喉道也抽搐着绞紧了龟头。  
“哈啊——”  
研究员们差点就要被承太郎夹射了。不过只是差点，他们受到的刺激没有承太郎的激烈，勉强忍住了。  
承太郎高潮过一次的身体已经瘫软下来。研究员二扶着承太郎的上半身，勉强笑道：  
“差点就要交代了。”  
他捏着承太郎的下巴，扶着承太郎发软的颈椎让他抬起头，从帽檐下看到了承太郎失神的双眼。承太郎的嘴里还含着他的肉棒，此时无神瘫软的承太郎看起来简直比平时还要显得痴傻几分，但是却也让人觉得更加情色。  
奸淫一个如同幼童一样懵懂无知的中年强壮男人所带来的心理快感，有着所有元素一加一大于二的加倍效果。  
没有人能抵抗彻底占有和使用这个男人的诱惑。  
他微微挺起腰，又把仍然硬挺着的阴茎往承太郎喉咙里插进去。  
承太郎发出一声颤抖的哭声，眼睛里再次涌出生理泪水来。  
“喂喂……等等啊前辈！博士他，还在不应期吧！”  
“啊哈……他迟早要适应的——其他人可没有这么温柔。”研究员二无所谓地说着，将另一只手探向承太郎的下体，果然摸到承太郎再次勃起的阴茎，“更何况，他还很喜欢不是吗？”  
“……别欺负他啊……”研究员一嘟囔着，却也忍不住了，再次开始了抽插。  
两个人一前一后地操着承太郎上下两张嘴，猛烈的顶撞让承太郎再次流着泪翻着白眼进入了持续不断的体内高潮。  
“我要……射了。博士，好好喝下我的「牛奶」吧。”研究员二哑着声音，略微把阴茎从喉管里抽出些，浓厚的精液一瞬间就射满了承太郎的口腔。  
承太郎有些被呛到了，还被精液冲人的味道刺激得皱起眉。但他不知为何还是乖乖地把精液全都咽了下去。  
身后的研究员一也将精液射进了承太郎体内，承太郎的身体抖了抖，被中出的精液刺激得再次高潮了。  
  
“你们——还真是恶劣啊，背着我们把博士吃掉了。”  
换班的研究员们看到一片狼藉，彼此心知肚明地半真半假地抱怨着。  
“我还以为之前在偷偷调教博士身体的人不是你们呢。”研究员一和二抱着承太郎因为高潮而绵软的身体反唇相讥。  
“我们可只是亲亲摸摸……从来没人敢做到最后一步……你们别抱了！操，该轮到我们了吧，快放手！”  
研究员三四五六忿忿不平地将两人踢开，七手八脚地抚上承太郎瘫软的身体。  
而承太郎失神地睁着眼睛，完全不知道自己即将面临着什么。  
  
  
「四」★学单词的日常  
  
  
此时正有五个人在共同使用空条承太郎的身体。  
他跪在柔软的软垫上，像舔食冰棒一样舔弄男人的阴茎。有人把精液射到他脸上去，又有人虔诚地凑上去舔掉他脸上的精液。硬挺的肉棒顶着他丰满的胸部，惹得他发出一阵又一阵咿呀咿呀的呓叫。  
博士还尚未学会叫床，喉咙里只会发出最原始的喘声和婴儿牙牙学语时发出的那种最简单的音节。  
有人把肉棒挤进他流着白液的后穴里，他赤裸的身体就轻轻抖了抖，发出“啊”的一声惊叫。立刻有人凑上去以亲吻安抚他，湿润的吻落在他敏感的颈侧和耳后。后穴的快感显然开始涌进他的身体，他的叫声变了调，软腻哼声里带着满足。  
“博士……博士……”  
研究员们温柔地呼唤他，用最尊敬的语调和敬语，他们很少直称承太郎的名讳，即使在让他承受最淫乱的侵犯的时候，也仍然尊敬地叫他「博士」。  
空条博士跟随本能放荡地扭着身体追逐快感，被磨蹭到前列腺的感觉让他舒服到跪都跪不稳，生理泪水被刺激得啪嗒啪嗒地掉，挺翘的屁股一直摆动着往肉棒的方向送去。  
就像故意使坏一样，本来强硬地挤进小穴的肉棒此时反倒若即若离地玩起了欲擒故纵，任凭承太郎可怜兮兮地一直翘着屁股往上撞，却不愿意给他真正的被操弄的快感。  
承太郎幼兽一样从喉咙里发出极其不满的咕噜声，他抓着面前的研究员的衣襟，把湿淋淋的脸抬起来，露出了一张皱着眉渴求的脸。  
“博士，上次教你的单词还记得吧？”研究员捏着承太郎的下巴，温柔地提醒他，“这种时候该说什么呢？是「不要」还是「想要」？”  
承太郎从他嘴里听见了熟悉的音节，那是几个研究员前几天教他的。  
承太郎微微张开嘴，模仿着研究员一张一合的嘴型。  
“……想……想要……呜……”  
“想要「什么」？后面还有一个单词的吧？博士这就忘记了吗？”  
“学完就忘可是有「惩罚」的哦。”另一位研究员柔声提醒道。  
承太郎皱着眉努力思索着，研究员之前费了很大劲才让他学会辨识「什么」的疑问意味和「惩罚」的意思，只要问出「什么」这个单词，承太郎就知道他们在提问他。  
至于「惩罚」，则是极为磨人的一些小手段。但对现在的承太郎的震慑效果很好，承太郎也许是想起了那些「惩罚」，他的身体不由自主地抖了抖，瑟缩着，努力地回想着。  
“……想……呜……想要……「大肉棒」……”承太郎磕磕绊绊地吐出音节，然后就抬着泪汪汪的眼睛渴求着。  
“好孩子……”研究员温柔地安慰着，“博士真乖……那么，这就是「奖励」，博士。”  
大手握上承太郎相较体格细得过分的性感腰肢，粗大的肉棒突然猛烈地抽插起来。  
肉穴被粗暴地捣开，快感就像热流一样涌进承太郎的身体，承太郎痉挛抽搐着接受情欲的摆弄。  
情色的尖叫带着沙哑的颤音，而那具身体却在情欲里越陷越深。  
  
  
「五」★  
  
  
日子一天一天地过去，而坏心眼的研究员们根本没教会承太郎什么有用的东西。  
承太郎会吃甜食和水果，但是大多数时候他更喜欢用精液填饱肚子。一旦习惯了精液的味道和被侵犯的快感，承太郎就变得越来越离不开那些被公共使用和轮流侵犯的性爱。  
根本没办法与人交流的承太郎在无尽的性爱里只学会了一堆下流话，连走路和说话都不会的承太郎却知道怎么跪在地上撅着屁股求操，用压得柔软的嗓音反复说着“不够”“想要”“要肉棒操”“请操我”之类的话。  
像个懵懂无知的小孩，像个发情期的母狗，像个欲求不满的娼妓。大可以用最下流的话来形容此时的承太郎，虽然如今的他根本不知道什么叫羞耻什么叫下流。  
被开发到极致的身体浑身都敏感。承太郎的乳头渴望着被吮吸揉搓，唇舌渴望着舔弄男人的鸡巴，喉咙享受着被深喉的快感，而肉穴更是一刻也忍不住空虚。研究员用阴茎侵犯他，也将更多他们所能想到的东西塞进承太郎的肉穴里。  
那些玩具和道具，震动的肛塞、超长的拉珠、形状奇特的按摩棒、磨人的木马、打桩机一般猛烈抽插肉穴的炮台。  
那些食物，柔软的剥了皮的香蕉、白色的巧克力、弹性十足的果冻条、透明的水果硬糖、装在裱花袋里的奶油，甚至还有被猛烈摇晃过的瓶装碳酸饮料。  
他们最大限度地开发和使用承太郎的身体，在不让他受伤的情况下让他接受着最多的侵犯。  
  
  
淫乱的，疯狂的，下流的——  
这也许是承太郎最为屈辱的一段日子，但也可能是承太郎这忙碌的、克制的、奔波的一生中最为简单快乐的放纵日子。  
谁知道呢，没有人知道承太郎是怎么想的。  
此时的承太郎沉浸在情欲里，他根本就无法传达内心的任何想法。  
即使恢复了记忆，承太郎也只会沉默寡言地离开，继续前进和战斗下去。  
无论是谁都只能望着他的背影，无论是谁都不可能听见承太郎内心的声音，无论是谁都不能知道承太郎那段时光究竟是全然的快乐还是带着屈辱的颜色。  
没有人会知道。  
  
  



End file.
